


Star Wars:  BDSM aboard the Trickster

by handcuffgirl



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcuffgirl/pseuds/handcuffgirl
Summary: Jedi Knights Jaina Solo, Tahiri Veila, and Alema Rar find some provocative BDSM gear on board the Yuuzhan Vong ship they've stolen.
Relationships: Jaina Solo / Alema Rar / Tahiri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Star Wars:  BDSM aboard the Trickster

Authoress's notes: The following story takes place during the events depicted in the New Jedi Order book Dark Journey, on board the Yuuzhan Vong frigate analog Ksstarr, which the Jedi strike team has stolen and Jaina Solo has renamed Trickster. . .

Star Wars: BDSM aboard the Trickster

Still numb from the pain of Anakin's death, Tahiri scanned the room with a sense of inevitability. Before she had even left the bridge, she had somehow known what she was looking for, and that she would find it somewhere on the ship. Before she had even opened the hatch sphincter, she had somehow known that it was here. Eventually, her eyes settled on a rack-like contraption of straps and sharp, jagged yorik coral. The core of the. . . creature, was attached to the ceiling, but the straps reached down nearly to her knees. Tahiri knew from experience that they would retract up to the yorik coral rack once they had wrapped themselves around their victim.

For nearly a minute, Tahiri gazed up at the Embrace of Pain, mentally debating whether or not to go through with it. Either way, she had to have something to take her mind off the crushing emotional pain of losing Anakin.

Finally, Tahiri unfastened her gun belt, and dropped it, lightsaber and all, to the floor. The rest of her clothes quickly followed. 

The now naked Jedi slowly approached the Embrace. On Yavin 4 she had spent days entwined in its torturous clutches. Now, she voluntarily reached out, and let the sinewy strap wrap itself around her wrist. Almost instantly, hundreds of tiny barbs embedded themselves into her skin, and the strap pulled her arm up above her head.

Tahiri stood there a moment, relishing the pain. Then she stepped farther into the Embrace, and felt its living straps wrap themselves around her limbs and torso, pulling her up into it. A few seconds later, Tahiri was hanging face down in agony; her legs held higher than her head. The barbed straps were holding her tightly in more than a dozen places across her body.

A few minutes later, Tahiri suddenly felt something different touch the back of her neck. She glanced back, and caught site of a long, slender, light-brown tail. For an instant, she panicked, recognizing the provoker spineray, the mind-control creature that Master Shaper Mezhan Kwaad and Adept Nen Yim had used on her on Yavin 4.

Unfortunately, when she twisted her neck to see what was touching her, the Embrace of Pain interpreted the movement as her trying to escape, and immediately increased the already great amount of pain it was inflicting on the girl.

Tahiri realized her helplessness as the Embrace pulled her taut with the straps. She was vaguely aware of the provoker spineray settling onto the back of her neck, and piercing her skin. Eventually the Embrace of Pain returned to its normal level of torture, and Tahiri quickly lost herself in the agony of the Embrace.

The provoker spineray was specially shaped for the pain chamber of the ship. For the next several hours, as the Embrace caused the pain, the insidious spineray caused Tahiri to enjoy the pain. Since her previous shaping, Tahiri was already inclined towards pain, so the spineray simply enhanced these tendencies, while her unconscious mind embraced the lessons willingly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Alema Rar scanned the room in astonishment. She couldn't be one-hundred-percent sure what the scarheads used all this stuff for, but it sure looked like a bondage dungeon to her. After several seconds she stepped over and picked up a circular ring of rough yellowish-green yorik coral, about the size of a collar, and weighing a little less than a kilo.

From numerous briefings and her own experience, the Twi'lek Jedi knew the yorik coral was actually a living rock-like material. She couldn't feel anything from it through the Force, though—just like the rest of the ship.

The inside of the collar was covered with sharp, needle-like spikes, a few millimeters long. The restraint was actually two pieces of yorik coral, connected by a flexible, tendon-like material. Almost on auto-pilot, Alema Rar raised the seven-centimeter wide collar to her throat and closed it around her neck. She heard subtle clicking noises from the collar, and knew that it wouldn't be coming off easily.

The collar fit almost perfectly. The spikes bit into her skin, but not enough to hurt too much. As a slave, Alema Rar had been forced to wear collars like this one, but more painful, for punishment.

Next, Alema Rar stripped out of the gun belt, boots, and brown combat jumpsuit she was wearing. Her bright red bra and thong also came off. Then she picked up a wrist-sized piece of yorik coral, and closed it around her wrist. After the subtle clicking noises, a matching piece went around her other wrist. 

The wrist cuffs had the same needle-like spikes around the inside as the collar. So did the ankle, thigh, and bicep cuffs. All were the same width as the collar, about seven centimeters wide. 

As she examined them, Alema Rar felt the restraints slowly tightening, conforming themselves to her body. The tendon-like material seemed to have disappeared into the yorik coral, leaving a perfectly rigid cuff with no visible seams. The needle-like spikes in the cuffs and collar also kept adjusting themselves, keeping her in a constant state of irritation. 

Then Alema Rar saw what looked like the scarhead equivalent of a harness gag hanging on the wall. 

As it was, Alema Rar wasn't sure how she was going to get the collar and cuffs off. With the gag in, she wouldn't even be able to call for help, if it came to that. She wasn't sure if it was the Force or something else, but she felt like she should put the gag on. With a deep breath, she lifted the mass of straps and yorik coral to her head.

The gag part of the harness consisted of a fleshy, roughly phallic shape, attached to a plate of yorik coral that would fit over her mouth. The whole thing reminded Alema Rar of the gnullith breathing devices some of the other Jedi had described. The sticky cock tasted bitter as she wrapped her lips around it, but for some reason she felt the urge to suck hard on it as it slid into her mouth.

Almost of their own accord, the nerfhide-like straps wrapped themselves around Alema Rar's head, and the base of her lekku. Nearly a dozen straps went out from the gag, and joined together at the back of her head. One went under her chin, ensuring that she couldn't open her mouth even a centimeter.

Once the straps were secure, the gag suddenly grew in length, and expanded a little in girth. Alema Rar clawed at the yorik coral and sinewy straps in a panic. It seemed like it would grow until in suffocated her.

The gag stopped several centimeters down Alema Rar's throat. She still felt like she was about to gag. Only years of slave training kept her from it. Somehow though, she got the feeling that the gag was keeping her just on the edge, but not over it. Strangely, Alema Rar still felt the urge to suck on the gag the entire time, which she didn't mind at all.

After a minute or so of pacing around the room, Alema Rar got used to the gag enough to look for something else to try out. The scarhead chastity belt looked just as intimidating as the rest of their bondage equipment. It had two plugs on the inside, obviously for her pussy and asshole. 

The cuffed and gagged Jedi was a little hesitant about the plugs after the gag had grown. She reached out and gripped the larger, front plug. It was about twenty centimeters long, and maybe three wide. The back one looked to be a little longer than fifteen centimeters, and maybe two-and-a-half centimeters wide. Both plugs had a slick, oily feeling to them.

Alema Rar's apprehension quickly changed to anticipation. Half-squatting, she spread her legs apart, and carefully pushed both plugs into their respective holes. She never thought something the scarheads grew could make her feel so good. The front and back of the chastity belt were made of jagged yorik coral, connected by a flexible, tendon-like, piece at the bottom. The insides were covered in the same needle-like spikes as the rest of the restraints. 

The eight-centimeter-wide waist belt was made of several curved sections of rigid, thin yorik coral, with each section connected by a flexible piece of tendon-like material. The spikes were also lining the inside of the belt. Alema Rar closed the belt, and heard the subtle clicks of it locking. The belt was painful until it settled tightly into place around her pelvis.

As soon as she heard the final click, both plugs started expanding. Alema Rar raised up onto her tip-toes and gasped through the gag in shock. Or at least she tried to.

The instant the sound began, the collar tightened around her throat, strangling her. Alema Rar clawed vainly at the collar as it choked her. After nearly fifteen seconds, it eased up and let her breath normally again. At least as normally as it was letting her breath before.

As an experienced slave, Alema Rar learned her lessons quickly, even if they weren't explained to her. There would be no sounds of any kind while she wore the collar, unless it permitted it.

Before Alema Rar had started her self-bondage adventure, she had been pretty aroused. Now that she had a sizable dildo in her pussy, she was dripping wet. Well, she would have been if the chastity belt wasn't somehow absorbing her juices.

The next item Alema Rar picked up was a sort of corset-bustier. Like the chastity belt, collar, and cuffs, it was made out of several large pieces of yorik coral, thin like the chastity belt, connected by the tendon-like materials. The needle-like spikes were present as well.

Once Alema Rar put it on, the corset tightened quite a bit past what she was used to, which was pretty tight to begin with. As she ran her hands over it, she also discovered that the corset and chastity belt had connected themselves together with a couple of centimeters of the tendon-like material, which she assumed was for some flexibility. She couldn't decide which was more irritating, the needle-like spikes in her tits, or the ones in her pussy.

On one wall of the chamber was an X-shaped depression, just the right size for a humanoid-sized slave to be put in. Alema Rar could practically feel it pulling her towards it. Almost without conscious thought, she walked over, turned, and backed into the depression. She spread her limbs and her yorik coral restraints clicked into place one by one.

The collar Alema Rar wore was attached to the depression, but she could still move her head a little. Since the Yuuzhan Vong didn't have lekku, the wall depression didn't have room for them. Alema Rar's were draped over her shoulders, hanging down in front of her. 

After awhile, Alema Rar noticed that as she sucked on the cock gag, which she still felt compelled to do, she seemed to be sucking down the bitter tasting coating on it. She also noticed that the needle-like spikes covering the inside of her restraints continued to adjust themselves, keeping her constantly irritated. Even for a former Hutt's slave and a Jedi, Alema Rar couldn't quite get used to it.

Suddenly, a projection from the wall behind her grew out, and pushed her head sharply forward. Then, from the corner of her eye, Alema Rar saw a tan-colored creature crawling towards her, obviously Yuuzhan Vong, and about twice the size of her fist. It had a thin tail about a meter long. 

The creature maneuvered into the space between her head and the wall, and for the first time, Alema Rar had a real sense of dread as she felt it settle onto the back of her neck, and pierce her skin just above her collar.

Strangely, even though Alema Rar felt the. . . tendril, pushing its way into her neck, it didn't hurt nearly as much as she thought it should. It was definitely uncomfortable, but only felt a little worse than the spikes lining the inside of the restraints. The creature's tail wrapped itself partway around her left lek, and it settled into place.

Like the provoker spineray in Tahiri's cabin, this one had also been specially shaped, but at the request of Nom Anor himself. Since the cabin was meant for the Intendant's concubine, the spineray's purpose was to foster and encourage her to enjoy being restrictively restrained for long periods of time, as that was how Nom Anor preferred his lovers. In Alema Rar's case, it didn't have to work very hard.

After a few minutes, Alema Rar wasn't worried about her situation at all. It was completely natural for her to be like this. Whatever the creature was doing was perfectly okay with her. Somehow, she knew that the ship would keep her restrained until it was ready to release her, and that didn't bother her either. She also quickly discovered that it could keep her very aroused without letting her cum. When she realized this, she moaned in frustration, but the collar quickly choked her, keeping her silent, and horny.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Jaina stumbled into the. . . chamber, she guessed it was called, exhausted from days of virtually non-stop battle. On top of her physical fatigue, there was her emotional exhaustion from losing both of her brothers so close together. What she needed was a long, hard night's sleep, and probably most of the following day.

The ship's brain had said that this was Nom Anor's personal chamber. As the current ship's commander, it only seemed right for her to sleep in here as well. She also felt a certain sense of. . . satisfaction, both with stealing the notorious Nom Anor's ship, and claiming his cabin as her own. It was a small victory, though.

What did duty for a bed was easy enough to recognize. Jaina stepped over and reached out to it tentatively, expecting a nasty or sharp surprise. Instead she found the bed to be relatively smooth, and a little on the hard side, but nothing worse than some of the military bunks she had slept on.

Even as tired as she was, Jaina knew that she was still on board a Yuuzhan Vong ship, and thus she took a moment to glance around the chamber. There was some sort of small cage-like thing near the foot of the bed, and a rough-looking, bench-like thing near one wall, about waist-high for a Vong.

There were also quite a few. . . tentacles, or maybe straps, hanging down from the ceiling. The few other items could have been anything as far as Jaina could tell. All that mattered to her at the moment was none of it seemed likely to attack her while she slept.

Pleasantly surprised with her sleeping arrangements, Jaina stripped down to her bodysuit and climbed into the hard bed. 

Not long after the Jedi fell asleep, the cabin's provoker spineray crept up to her. Just as it did every night, it settled onto the back of the bed's occupant's neck and pierced their skin. It pushed its needle-thin tentacle in, searching for the proper neural pathways. When it couldn't find them, it began molding the occupant into a proper Yuuzhan Vong commander.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Tahiri fell from the Embrace of Pain and landed hard on the floor. After a few minutes, she climbed up to a sitting position. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the Embrace, but she hoped she would be able to get back into it soon.

Eventually, the naked Jedi climbed to her feet, and started towards the pile of clothes she had left on the floor. Before she made it two steps though, she noticed an odd looking piece of yorik coral sitting on a shelf, along with a transparent. . . cloaker of some sort.

During her captivity on Yavin 4, Tahiri had been introduced to a lot of Yuuzhan Vong concepts. One of them was pain for pain's sake. She wasn't quite sure what the piece of yorik coral was called, but Tahiri knew it would cause her pain if she put it on.

One reason that she knew the yorik coral was grown to inflict pain was that the inside of it was covered with small, needle-like spikes nearly a centimeter long. The other reason was that somehow, she knew that it, and the cloaker, were meant for her, and that could only mean one thing—they would keep her in pain as long as she wore them. 

From the shape of the yorik coral, it was obvious that it was meant to be worn around her waist and crotch, like a pair of panties. Well, panties with a smooth, fleshy protrusion that was placed to go into her pussy, and another for her butt.

The dildo and butt plug attached to the inside of the. . . crotch piece didn't hurt that much as she slid them in. The small, needle-like spikes lining the inside of the crotch piece did hurt, although not as much as she expected. 

The ten-centimeter-wide waist belt was made of several pieces of curved yorik coral, each connected by a flexible tendon-like material. Tahiri pressed the two ends together, and heard subtle clicking noises from the belt. Then she felt it tighten around her waist and crotch, pressing the plugs deeper into her ass and pussy. The tendon-like material disappeared into the yorik coral, leaving Tahiri in a rigid pair of panties with two dildos in her. 

Next Tahiri set the cloaker on the floor, and stepped into it. It felt deliciously painful as it crawled up her body and the cilia pierced her skin. It was sort of like a skin-tight bodysuit that Alema Rar would wear. 

It covered her from neck to toe, including her yorik coral panties, leaving just her hands, neck, and head bare. Instead of the spikes, the cloaker had thousands of needle-like cilia that were nearly a centimeter long, and thinner than the spikes on the inside of the yorik coral. Tahiri brushed her hand over her toned abs through the cloaker, and it felt almost like one of the straps on the Embrace of Pain, but not quite as bad. 

Now Tahiri had tens of thousands of needles piercing her skin, from just below her neck above her nipples to just below her pussy. She could practically feel each individual needle, and relished the delicious pain from them.

Luckily the brown combat jumpsuit easily hid the the yorik coral and cloaker. Even if the sleeve of her jumpsuit got pulled up, she doubted anyone would notice the transparent cloaker. Everywhere the jumpsuit touched the cloaker or yorik coral, Tahiri felt stabbing pain from the cilia. Even something as simple as sitting down or walking would be an exercise in agony—plus there were the dildo and butt plug in her. A couple of minutes later, the now dressed Tahiri left for the bridge.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Alema Rar awoke falling. Luckily she didn't fall very far. With her Jedi reflexes, she was able to bring her arms down to catch herself before her face hit. Frakk! She thought as she hit the floor, hard. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was. 

The scarhead ship. She pushed herself to her hands and knees, then paused to catch her breath. That proved to be somewhat of a problem, since she was gagged, and wearing an extremely tight corset. 

Then she remembered that she had slept restrained to a wall, with her limbs splayed in an X. Then there was the… creature that had attached itself to the back of her neck. For a split-second, she panicked, then relaxed. There was no need to worry about that. Sleeping restrained had never been an issue. It did take her a few seconds to realize what was irritating her pussy so much though. Those kriffing spike things.

The first thing she did was reach up to the back of her head and peel off the harness gag. The thing even hurt coming off, though that was no surprise to Alema Rar since it came from the scarheads. The gag came out with a 'plop.' Alema Rar worked her jaw for a few seconds, to get the feeling back. Next she tried to figure out how to get the corset off.

Several minutes later, Alema Rar was still locked in the corset, not to mention chastity belt, collar and cuffs. She had no idea how to get them off, or even if they could be taken off. The spikes lining the insides of her new restraints were still irritating the hell out of her though. For several seconds, Alema Rar wondered if the ship was ever going to release her from her bondage. Then she felt the sudden urge to find Jaina. 

Since the yorik coral didn't appear to be coming off anytime soon, Alema Rar pulled her rather tight combat jumpsuit on over it. The sleeves of the jumpsuit concealed her wrist cuffs by a few centimeters. Alema Rar's boots fit over her anklecuffs, hiding them as well. The top of the jumpsuit came just high enough to hide her yorik coral slave collar, mostly. Her thick nerfhide gun belt fit over her crushed belly with ease.

Minutes later, Alema Rar was standing outside Jaina's chamber. She didn't know how she knew this was where Jaina had slept, but she was very sure of it. Right now she was waiting patiently with her head down, and hands behind her back. The spikes were still adjusting themselves, keeping her in a constant state of distress.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Jaina stretched lazily as she woke up. Then she remembered where she was, and bolted upright to a sitting position. The Vong ship. Anakin. Jacen. For nearly a minute, Jaina sat, and thought of her brothers. Then, with a sigh of inevitability, Jaina stood up, and started getting dressed.

The room's Yuuzhan Vong furnishings didn't bother Jaina at all anymore. She glanced at the cage at the foot of her bed—she was sure it was a cage now, for some reason—and had the strange image of Alema Rar in it. Jaina shook her head in disbelief, and massaged the back of her neck, which was oddly sore. Then she opened the hatch sphincter, and walked out of the room.

She found Alema Rar standing in the corridor outside her chambers. Jaina had a sudden feeling of scorn for the Twi'lek, which seemed natural enough, though she was a little puzzled by it. Neither Jedi said anything for several seconds. Then, without bothering to acknowledge her presence, Jaina turned and headed towards the bridge.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

When Jaina came out of the chamber, Alema Rar kept her eyes adverted, and waited silently until the ship's captain choose to speak to her. She didn't know why she was acting so. . . compliant, but she couldn't help herself. When Jaina walked away without speaking to her, Alema Rar dutifully followed behind, like a proper subordinate should.

Once they arrived on the bridge, Jaina received status updates on the ship from Ganner and Tesar, who had stayed up all night keeping an eye on things. After the report, Ganner left to get some sleep, while Tesar stayed on, insisting that he wasn't tired.

Then Jaina sent Alema Rar get her some caf, and a couple of ration bars. When the Twi'lek returned, Jaina had her take food and drink orders from the rest of the crew as well.

The other Jedi didn't seem to have a problem with Alema Rar acting as a waitress. Even though it took her several trips, none of them offered any assistance, either.

After her last trip to the limited supplies they had, Alema Rar headed back towards her uncomfortable seat. Jaina stopped her though, and ordered her to stand next to her command throne. Alema Rar obeyed without hesitation.

For the rest of the day, that was Alema Rar's duty station, when Jaina didn't have her doing some menial task, which was often. Eventually Tesar left and took a nap, and Ganner returned to the bridge. Finally, Jaina announced that she was returning to her chambers for the night, and left instructions to wake her if anything went wrong. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Tahiri approached the Embrace of Pain once again. She had even less of a reason to seek out the agony of the Embrace tonight than she had the night before. For some reason though, she wanted to lose herself in the anguish again. Then she took a moment to take off the transparent cloaker that she had been wearing all day. It hurt as much taking off as it had putting on. She didn't really want to take it off at all, but she didn't want it to interfere with the Embrace.

Next Tahiri reached down to take off the yorik coral around her hips, but it didn't budge a millimeter. After a few moments she gave up, and stepped underneath the Embrace of Pain, letting it entangle her. As the sinewy strap wrapped itself around her thigh, Tahiri wondered if the yorik coral on her would interfere with the Embrace.

Somehow, instead of acting like armor, the rigid yorik coral seemed to intensify the pain. Every time one of the straps so much as brushed against it, it felt like a fiery whip cutting into her. Tahiri didn't even notice the provoker spineray until it pierced the back of her neck.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Jaina stared in bewilderment at the pieces of black vonduun crab armor that she found on her bunk. The largest piece looked like some sort of bustier thing. The inside of the. . . panties was covered with thousands of pointy little knobs, like studs. 

Intellectually, Jain knew that she should just get rid of all of it. Space it.

The vonduun crab bustier barely covered her nipples, and stopped just below her the top of her hips. Jaina had to suck in her already toned tummy to get the ends together. Once they met, she heard a subtle clicking noise, and the whole bodice tightened several centimeters. She didn't feel alarmed at all. Instead, she felt totally in control.

Next Jaina picked up what looked like panties, except they were made out of vonduun crab armor, like the bodice. The inside was covered in the pointy little studs, with one big one right over where her clit would be. She wondered why she felt the need to put the strange vonduun crab armor on. As she pulled the panties into place, Jaina decided that it wasn't so much a need to put them on as she felt like she deserved to wear them.

The studs in the inside of the panties felt quite. . . interesting. Especially the big one over her clit.

Jaina spent a few minutes wandering around her room, getting used to the feel of the studs and outfit. For some reason, she had the urge to bring Alema Rar or Tahiri in, and see if the cage-thing could hold them. Or maybe tie one of them down over the bench-thing and give them a good strapping.

Instead though, Jaina finally climbed into her hard bunk and went to sleep. Just like the previous night, the cabin's provoker spineray crept up to the sleeping Jedi, and continued its work.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

After Jaina had left, Alema Rar had hoped that she would be able to finally sit down and rest. That didn't happen. The other Jedi quickly found various tasks for her to perform. Alema Rar didn't quite understand why she had obediently did everything they said, but even when Tenel Ka had ordered her to massage her feet, she couldn't stop herself. 

Now Alema Rar was back in her room, her combat suit, boots, and gun belt lying on the floor. She was still wearing the yorik coral collar, bicep, wrist, thigh, and ankle cuffs, as well as the chastity belt and corset. The fleshy, phallic shaped harness gag was hanging on the wall. She walked over, grabbed it, pushed it into her mouth and strapped it into place. 

Below it was a pair of yorik coral high-heeled sandals. The heels looked about eighteen centimeters high. Alema Rar quickly strapped them onto her feet. The four criss-crossing straps, each about two centimeters wide, were made out of thin, curved sections of yorik coral. The flexible, tendon-like material connecting them, and them to the soles of the shoes, disappeared as Alema Rar strapped them onto her feet. The foot of the sandals, as well as the straps, had the same sharp, needle-like spikes, a few millimeters long like on the rest of her restraints. That included the soles of the shoes, which force Alema Rar to literally walk on the short, sharp points of yorik coral.

Once her new shoes were on, she walked across the room to the X-shaped depression, put her limbs into place, and let it restrain her again. She didn't even blink when the provoker spineray settled into place at the back of her neck.

Just like before, Alema Rar awoke falling. She instinctively caught herself as she fell. Somehow, she knew that she hadn't been asleep very long. As she started to climb to her feet, she noticed a small hatch sphincter on the wall to her left that hadn't been there before. She felt the strange urge to crawl through it. Since she was still on her hands and knees, it was easy to crawl to the hatch sphincter, and through it. 

After crawling for several meters through a fleshy tunnel, Alema Rar came to another hatch sphincter. It opened, and she crawled out of the tunnel, and looked up to see a vonduun crab armored figure standing imposingly before her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

When Jaina awoke, she knew that she hadn't been asleep for very long, but that didn't seem important. She was still wearing the vonduun crab bustier and panty things, and had no desire to take them off. In fact, she noticed several more items of black vonduun crab next to her bunk. Jaina didn't hesitate to lean over pick one up. 

Jaina loved the rigid collar. There were three rows of small spikes, about five centimeters long, encircling the entire collar on the outside. A few minutes later, she was standing in a pair of thigh-high vonduun crab boots with towering high heels. Fingerless vonduun crab gloves were on both of her hands. Small spikes, about a centimeter long covered the back of them. On her forearms were gauntlets, that went from her elbows to the base of her hands. Each of her upper arms were also protected by a piece of vonduun crab armor.

As Jaina admired herself, she picked up what looked like a small, thin ampistaff. It was about half-a-meter long, and somewhat flexible. Impulsively, she whipped it through the air a few times, then snapped it around her armored thigh. Suddenly, she heard what sounded like a hatch sphincter opening on the back wall. Jaina faced it, standing with her feet about shoulder width apart, and put her hand on her hips. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Alema Rar immediately dropped her gazed and crawled to Jaina's feet. Then she dropped her forehead to a few millimeters from the toe of her boot, and waited for her Mistress's command.

Jaina looked down at Alema Rar kneeling at her feet. Then she began vigorously cropping her ass with the small ampistaff thing.

At the first blow, Alema Rar let out a yelp of pain. The collar immediately cut off her air, and she gasped for breath as Jaina rained blows down on her.

After about twenty hard, fast blows, Jaina stopped cropping her, reached down and dragged her to the bench-like thing near the wall. Alema Rar leaned over it, and Jaina quickly strapped her limbs down with the tendon-like straps that were attached to it. Then Jaina picked up a thick, fleshy phallic-shaped device about twenty-five centimeters long, and five centimeters wide. Somehow, she knew that it belonged on the front of her vonduun crab panties.

Alema Rar eagerly spread her hands and feet out to the waiting straps so her Mistress could secure her. Then she felt her chastity belt loosen, and Jaina pull it off. The fleshy appendages that were in her pussy and ass came out painfully, with a pair of 'plops'. This time, Alema Rar managed to stay quiet, and keep breathing.

Then Alema Rar felt another, larger fleshy phallic-shaped appendage being shoved into her wet cunt. She instinctively pushed back against it, and her Mistress began enthusiastically fucking her with it.

Jaina moaned in ecstasy as she fucked Alema Rar from behind. With every stroke, the vonduun crab stud over her clit seemed to pulse, and get bigger, as if it were growing inside of her. Jaina grabbed the bench with one hand, cropped Alema Rar's ass with the other, and fucked her even harder.

Alema Rar pulled against her bonds with all her strength. Not so much as to escape—somehow she knew that that was impossible—but just because she loved the feeling of helplessness. She was completely at the mercy of her Mistress, who was giving her the fucking of her life.

In minutes, Jaina felt the pulsating, growing vonduun crab stud reach her g-spot, and seconds later she screamed out in orgasm.

After what seemed like days of being fucked into delirium, but somehow only seemed like seconds as well, Alema Rar felt her Mistress orgasm, and she immediately orgasmed herself, although she didn't make a sound.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“Are you okay?” Jaina finally asked her after she came down off her orgasmic high. She had collapsed onto the floor.

The bench-like thing had released Alema Rar, who had fallen to the floor next to her. Both were still wearing their Yuuzhan Vong outfits, with Alema Rar only missing her chastity belt.

Somehow, Alema Rar knew that the collar wouldn't choke her now. “Yeah,” she replied. “You?”

“Yeah. . . I think we need to change rooms,” Jaina suggested. “And see if anybody else is having any strange compulsions.”

Alema Rar considered this for several seconds. Jaina was right, there was no telling what this Vong stuff was doing to them. “Can I keep the collar?” she asked. “And maybe the chastity belt?”

Jaina wanted to keep a few things herself. Like the dildo thing that was on the front of her panties. “No. The Vong can probably track it,” she replied after a few moments.

“Yeah, you're probably right. I wouldn't want them to attack while I was busy masturbating,” Alema Rar replied. Then, after a couple of heartbeats, added, “Again.”

Jaina looked over at her suspiciously. “I don't want to know. Let's get this stuff off,” she told her.

“Yes Mistress,” Alema Rar replied with a weary smile as she pulled off her bustier.

Jaina shot her another suspicious look, but didn't reply as she pulled off one of her own thigh high boots.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Tahiri fell from the Embrace of Pain and landed hard on the floor, just like the morning before. She was still wearing the yorik coral panties, and absently fantasized about them bonding permanently to her. Tahiri looked up at the Embrace of Pain, and longed to climb back into it. After a few moments though, she stood up, and let her cloaker crawl back onto her body. Then she got put on her jumpsuit, and left for the bridge.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The next morning, Jaina asked all the Jedi if anything strange had been going on in their rooms. All of them quickly answered no—at least nothing strange for a Yuuzhan Vong ship—and were obviously puzzled by the question. All of them except for Tahiri, that was. She also seemed distracted, and kept shifting around in her chair for some reason. Soon, Jaina found a reason to get her alone, and she asked her again if there was anything strange in her room.

“No, my room's great. I wish I could spend more time there, in fact,” Tahiri replied with a smile.

“Well, okay then,” Jaina replied with her own smile. “Just let me know if you notice anything, okay?”

“Sure thing, Jaina,” Tahiri answered, still smiling, and forcing herself to stand still. The thousands of needles lining the inside of the cloaker and yorik coral panties felt wonderful, keeping her in a state of painful bliss all day long. The fleshy dildos in her pussy and ass felt great too. Tahiri didn't want to get her hopes up about how long it would last, but for now, she just relished the pain.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ THE END ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Remember, please leave me feedback, public or via email. Ahandcuffgirl(at)yahoo(dot)com

Authoress's notes: I had originally planned this to be a much longer story involving all nine of the Jedi that were on board the Trickster,(Jaina / Tahiri / Alema Rar / Tenel Ka / Tekli / Ganner / Tesar / Lowie / Zekk) with Jaina being the ship's Domme, Alema Rar the ship's slave, and Tahiri as the ship's pain slut. I was even going to write something up where Tenel Ka lets the ship put a Yuuzhan Vong arm on her. However, with all the characters the whole story sort of got away from me, so I just stuck with Jaina, Alema Rar, and Tahiri. Even then, I was thinking of going much longer, having Jaina domme both Alema Rar and Tahiri separately, then together. This is what I ended up with though, and I hope you still like it.


End file.
